<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by Nullios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044596">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullios/pseuds/Nullios'>Nullios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue lion kids need therapy, M/M, Vague mention of Sylvain’s dad, blue lions are implied but not addressed, sylvix - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullios/pseuds/Nullios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Miklan, Felix gets a nightmare and seeks out comfort</p>
<p>first big fic so I’m sorry in advance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time Felix had seen the Lance of Ruin be used in combat. Before the academy, before Duscur, he had seen Margrave Gautier train with it once upon a time as he followed Sylvain through his estate. Though it was only at a glance, there was nothing that had struck so much fear within him at that moment. He cried to Sylvain about it later, he’ll admit that it scared his child self but there was no denying how unsettling the relic was even now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weapon had a menacing aura surrounding it, parts of it moved and twitched without reason. It hummed in its power, sometimes it seemed to be growling. It glowed an angry red as the Margrave swung and thrust the weapon. It was a deadly, angry relic that Felix would never wish to see Sylvain wield. The relic didn’t match him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weapon matched Miklan, however, who swung and stabbed with the relic with ease and with no regard. As the battle progressed, the relic twitched and glowed and rattled and snarled more, making Felix feel uneasy but he easily hid it with a collected face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain however, wasn’t hiding his feelings as the beast eventually crumbled down, leaving a proud and twitching weapon behind, and a body of an old face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle still haunted the Blue Lions as they returned to the Monastery, unable to rid the thought of Miklan turning into a giant, demonic beast. The true and hidden consequence of crests and their relics. Who would have known Miklan would transform into such a beast? They were sworn to secrecy, and Felix would never forget the sight of Sylvain holding the relic with nothing but disgust and remorse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The relic didn’t suit someone like Sylvain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The heart of the Lance of Ruin emitted a bright red light as dark tendrils slithered and clawed its way up to his arm, leaving scars in its wrath as it consumed Sylvain’s body. The relic twitched and moved almost hungrily as it feasted upon him with the only sound being heard was the cries of pain from Gautier. Felix heard his screams of anguish and agony as he was fully absorbed by the relic and Felix could do nothing but watch in horror as his friend was twisted and contorted in inhuman ways, his red hair and pale body becoming elongated, dark patches of scales and tissue as he grew in size. His kind face becoming a cryptic and horrid face of a beast.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix couldn’t move, regardless of how hard he tried to run away, tried to help, tried to save Sylvain as his beastly form neared him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The monster growled, deep and loud as it got closer to Felix, slowly raising from its hind legs, it’s large claws ready to strike-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awoke with a jolt, scrambling forward as if he was escaping from something. His heart beating wildly as he quickly wiped his face from sweat and perhaps even tears, but he wouldn’t tell. Felix looked around and tried to identify his surroundings, he was back at the Monastery. Yes, that’s right, they had just returned from...Miklan and Felix wanted nothing more than to just rest and get the day over with. He gave Sylvain his swift condolences but nothing more before he sought the silence and calm of his room. Felix tried to calm himself down, telling himself that it was just a dream, a stupid dream that held nothing in the real world, it wasn’t real but instead, he found himself being unable to rest for another hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix eventually gave up and slipped out of bed, putting on a light cloak and exit his room without a sound. It was about midnight or a little past that, so Felix could run off his adrenaline in the training grounds (if he wasn’t caught) or just wander about the Monastery to clear his mind. In the back of his mind, however, was telling him to seek Sylvain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just this once, he will. It wasn’t as if his room wasn’t far away, as it only took a few seconds to go down the hall and he stopped in front of his dorm room door. Goddess, how childish to be so paranoid from a stupid nightmare, why was this affecting him so badly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Felix reached for the handle, the door opened and he jumped ever so slightly. Sylvain stood before him, just as surprised yet there was a tired look on his face, small bags under his eyes. The two simply stood there, not knowing how to proceed before Sylvain broke the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you, Felix?” He spoke with a small hint of teasing in his voice, but it wasn’t lost to Felix that Sylvain was attempting to avoid his problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit,” good job Felix, “why aren’t you asleep?” He hissed, pushing his way into Sylvain’s room, taking the redhead in with him as Sylvain closed the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same could be said about you, you look horrible...did something happen, Fe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix ignored the nickname this once sighed as he looked everywhere but at Sylvain, trying to find the right words. Should he just spit it out and say it? Lie about his nightmare? Could he hide from Sylvain in this state? As he thought his eyes eventually landed back to Sylvain and considered to simply tell him his feelings, and get it over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell anyone and I'll kill you, alright?" Felix didn't await an answer before continuing, his voice quickly betraying him, "I had a nightmare, alright? And-and I wanted to make sure...nothing happened to you ..." Goddess, he could feel his face heating up at the confession, and if Sylvain noticed it he didn't mention it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain waited for a moment, a small smile on his face, "This reminds me of when we were kids, you'd always come to me-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, I'm trying to be sincere, Sylvain." Felix interrupted, why even bother at this point...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Fe..." Sylvain paused, "Do you want to talk about it, or?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix squirmed a bit in place, not knowing if it was Sylvain's gaze or the thought of telling his nightmare was making him uncomfortable but he knew it would be better to get it out now than to dwell on it later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was about you and that damned relic," He began before pausing once more, not knowing how to continue, "I know it's impossible but...you transformed into a beast..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fe..." Goddess, why did Sylvain sound like that? Why did he sound so pathetic? Was Felix that pathetic? Did he sound that pathetic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't do anything, and you tried to attack me, that's when I woke up." Goddess, help him, he was rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain sighed, "Felix, you know I'd never hurt you, right? And look, see? I'm alright, nothing is gonna happen to me because of the lance okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix chuckled softly, a small but sad smile on his face, "I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me Fe, but thank you anyway. Maybe later we can talk about this.” He then spoke in a teasing voice, “If it’ll make you feel better, you can sleep with me like when we were kids-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He at least seems to be better’ thought Felix, “If it’ll shut you up, fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain was taken aback by the comment but smiled anyway, a soft genuine one at that, “Alright, let’s go to sleep then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some movement and attempts of getting comfortable on a bed too small for two men, they eventually got into a position where one wasn’t completely crushing the other. They shared the same pillow as Sylvain’s arm was out and his hand supported his head while Felix’s head rested partially (but really mostly) on Sylvain’s arm. They faced each other and Felix buried his face in the space between Sylvain’s neck and shoulder and softly complained it was ‘cold’. Their legs were tangled together beneath the blankets nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was sure Sylvain was asleep, Felix let a small smile creep onto his face. Sylvain wouldn’t let this down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m on Twitter as nullios1 pls yell at me if you want to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>